


New tomorrows

by Craftybadger1234



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Draco is a hero, F/M, Squibs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 21:58:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11113683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Craftybadger1234/pseuds/Craftybadger1234
Summary: Draco is a hero. In a coffee shop.Rating is for two swear words.





	New tomorrows

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure what "AU coffee shop" really means as I'm not into coffee or coffee shops so I haven't read any coffee shop fics that I remember. So I hope it's tagged correctly. 
> 
> I just wanted a meet-cute with Astoria that made Draco happy. Also, homeless teens need better help.

The cafe door jingled as Draco and Harry entered.

“Just in time. We were about to lock up. Welcome to Squibbles. What can I get - oh my god you’re Draco Malfoy!”

Draco looked in surprise at the unfamiliar young woman behind the counter. At her words, another young woman popped up from behind the display case with an iced fairy cake in her hand. They stared at him with wide eyes until the first one elbowed the second, “Go get Tori. Now. Go.”

The second woman turned to the kitchen area behind her and yelled through the open window, “Tori! Tori, come quick! You won’t believe it!” She turned back to Draco, examining him like a lab specimen, fairy cake forgotten.

Draco stepped closer to Harry, feeling bewildered. He put his hand in his pocket, gripping his wand. Crazies were still everywhere, even six years after the war. He looked at Harry, who just shrugged and grinned. They looked towards the kitchen as a petite woman, presumably Tori, turned the corner.

“What happened? What’s the - holy fuck it’s Draco Malfoy!” She yanked the hair net off her head, pulled out her hair clip and fluffed her short blonde hair. She struggled with the apron strings but it soon joined the hair net on the floor. She smoothed her t-shirt down and wiped at her cheeks, one of which still had a light streak of flour.

She elbowed the second girl as she passed, “A bit of warning would have been nice!” She then turned a beaming smile to Draco. “I can’t believe you’re really here. In my shop! What can we get for you? Anything you want. On the house.” She glanced over at Harry briefly. “Your friend, too.”

Draco still stood confused. He exchanged another bemused look with Harry. What just happened here? His eyes darted around the empty cafe. He approached the counter warily. 

Draco cleared his throat. “You know me?” 

Another two women from the kitchen came out to gape at him. They whispered to each other and giggled. 

“You all know me?” he asked again. 

Tori nodded, “Of course we know you! You’re the reason we’re here!”

Draco cocked his head to the side, confused. He pointed at Harry. “But you don’t know him?”

Tori again glanced at Harry and shook her head, “No, I’m sorry. Should we?”

Draco snorted. “Well I’ve yet to meet anyone that knows me but not the great Harry Potter.”

“Oh right! I have heard of you,” she said, really looking at Harry for the first time, “but the others will not have.” She gave him a small meaningful smile, indicating the other women were not aware of the magical community. “Mr. Potter, it’s nice to meet you as well. I'm Astoria Greengrass.”

“Greengrass? Related to Daphne?”

“My sister. But we haven't spoken in nearly ten years. Not since my family kicked me out.”

Draco nodded in understanding. There had been rumors of a squib in the Greengrass family. Rumors they vehemently denied. It was no real surprise that they threw her out when Voldemort came back. Her existence put her family at risk. 

“I don't remember meeting you, although I remember Daphne from school.” What part did he play? This whole situation was leaving him unbalanced.

“Oh yes! You might not remember, as you were a little inebriated at the time - “ 

Harry snorted. Draco elbowed him.

“ - but you saved my life.” Tori came around the counter and pulled him to the wall where pictures of happy young women, and two young men, were framed.

“It was five years ago. I was living on the streets and you beat the shit out of a bloke trying to... you know. Anyway, you gave me some money and told me to start over somewhere safer. So I did.”

She pointed at a two of the photos. “I got together with a few other girls I knew looking to make a new life and we started this bakery.”

“Wow. I have no words right now.” Draco stood frozen in shock. He glanced through the photos and the short bios that accompanied them. Evie, homeless for five years, now working as a shop clerk. Samantha, homeless six years, now married mother of two. Amanda, homeless for three years, now working as a pastry chef. And so on.

“I had no idea. This is incredible.” He searched his memory but that year after the war was so hazy. It was not uncommon for him to wake with empty pockets. Galleons flowed constantly. Either to the bartender or some lost soul, while he sought oblivion or redemption. 

“We hire in the kids that have nowhere to go. They get clean and sober, work experience, and a safe place to sleep. After a few months, we help them find new jobs and a flat. These are our success stories. And it’s all thanks to you!”

He turned to Harry, “What sort of bizarre world did we step into where I’m a hero and no one knows who you are?”

“I don’t know but I kind of like it. Can I get one of these raspberry and white chocolate scones?” 

“Absolutely! Actually, we can put together a box you can take with you. A little bit of everything.” She snapped her fingers at the woman by the display. The silent girl gave a shy smile then began pulling biscuits, cake slices, and tortes off the shelves, placing them carefully in a box.

“This is amazing. I don't… do you… Do you need anything? More help? Or money? Or something?”

“Oh no. We're quite self sufficient by now! We worked out an excellent deal with the landlord. We rent the flat upstairs for housing. And we work with several other businesses to help our employees get a leg up when they leave.”

“That's amazing. You're amazing.” 

“It's all thanks to you.” Tori gave Draco another blinding smile. 

But he shook his head. “All I did was give you some money one day. You could have blown it on food and a few nights in a hotel. But you didn't. You made this wonderful thing happen and saved all these people.” He looked again at the photos. Although he felt he had not done much, he did at least give them the startup money. He warmed at the thought of these women and men seeing him as a hero. Certainly a far cry from the people that still spat on him. 

“You gave me hope that day. I'd hoped to find you again to thank you but well, we don't exactly run in the same circles.”

“Maybe you'd like to get coffee with me one day? Or… er… since you work in a cafe, maybe not?”

“Actually that would be lovely! I would love to tell you all about Squibbles. Hear how you're doing.” She handed him the box of baked goods. “You'll come back, won't you?”

“Absolutely. Yes. Tomorrow afternoon? Before closing?”

“Wonderful! Tomorrow then.” She hesitated a moment then threw her arms around Draco. “I'm so glad you came in.” She stepped back, running her hand down his arm to hold his hand. After a gentle squeeze, she let go and returned to the counter. 

“Tomorrow.” With a final nod and a small smile, Draco and Harry headed out the door. For the first time since the war ended, Draco was looking forward to tomorrow.


End file.
